Esa condenada radio
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Bruno encuentra una radio antigua en el basurero y se decide a arreglarla. El problema es que esa radio "Toca lo que quiere" y cuando lo quiere. Grandes problemas surgen cuando la radio actua sola: Yuaki, JackCarly, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es la primera historia que hago de Yugioh en...bueno, en toda la vida.**

**Ojala sea de su agrado (O almeno no reciba tomatazos)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece esta serie, personajes, recursos, y demás Por favor ¡no me acusen con 4Kids!**

**Capitulo 1: Esa condenada radio.**

En el viejo garaje donde el equipo 5D´s trabajaba, el buen Bruno intentaba reparar una vieja radio en sus palabras "Era una fina y antigua...antigüedad"

-Te digo que no funcionara-el "Rey" miraba al joven mecánico seguir tratando con la radio, mas sus intentos de disuadirlo parecían infructíferos.

-¡Vamos Jack! Dejalo que pruebe, un poco de música caería bien en este sitio-le defendió el buen Crow mientras cargaba varias piezas que Yusei había pedido.

-Crow tiene razón...dejalo Jack -con su siempre calmada voz el líder del equipo hizo que Jack retrocediera dando un gruñido de molestia.

-Solo necesito...-exclamaba para si el buen Bruno moviendo dios sabrá que cosa dentro del viejo aparato.

Por la puerta del viejo garaje una figura femenina bastante conocida apareció, la joven Izayoi Aki, camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos y en esos momentos Bruno golpeaba la radio haciendo que milagrosamente encendiera sintonizando en la nada.

"_Look a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, it was love from above..."_

La canción del famoso guitarrista "Carlos Santana" comenzó a inundar la habitación, al ver la "escena" el buen Crow no hizo mas que contener una risilla murmurando algo como "De Yusei para Aki" tras decir esto rió mas descaradamente.

-Oh...Hola Yusei-murmuro la joven pelirroja levemente abochornada por el hecho de que su llegada fuera acompañada "misteriosamente" por la canción.

-Hola Aki...-saludo con su siempre calmado rostro, mas una suave sonrisa se forma en sus labios como siempre que ella llegaba a su garaje.

-¡Condenado aparato!-decía el otro mecánico luchando contra la radio, marcador Radio:1 Bruno:0.

El joven volvió a golpear el aparato haber que sucedía, mas al no haber respuesta Jack se acerco.

-Deja que el gran Jack Atlas se encargue-decía con su clásico uso de la tercera persona sobre si mismo.

-¡Claro! ¡Deja que Jack lo golpee con su ego!-y dicha la broma Hogan volvió a reír.

-Silencio ave de mal agüero-frunció el ceño el rubio.

-Yusei, me preguntaba si quisieras ayudarme con unos problemas de física...ya sabes, como tu eres bueno en la mecánica y esas cosas-la joven parecía algo incomoda al pedirle una "Cita informal" o algo parecido.

-Claro Aki...es un-

Justo antes de que el joven terminara su oración, Jack arremetió contra la radio con un fuerte golpe haciéndola funcionar nuevamente sintonizando una pegajosa y rápida canción de Punk/Rock.

"_In the car i just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date"_

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, esta vez Crow solo pudo pensar en decir una cosa.

-Esta equivocada...-dijo muy serio el joven Satellitiano-...Yusei...¡Ira por ella en moto, no en auto!-un desparramar de risas comenzó, los amables Crow y Bruno se cayeron al suelo sujetándose las barrigas mientras Jack reía mas despistad amente, pero aun así era notoria la burla.

-...Aki...te veré allí en la tarde...-comentaba Yusei bastante serio, mas de lo usual sin voltear a verla siquiera.

Ella había quedado muda debido a la vergüenza, mas aspiro hondo y trato de concentrarse para hablar claro-Si...este...A...a las 4 estaría bien-y dicho esto ella corrió hacia su D-Wheel como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Muchachos...-lentamente el gran salvador se levanto de su lugar, haciendo sus nudillos crujir suavemente-¿Que les parece tan gracioso?...

-¿Eh? O vamos Yusei ¡Bromeábamos!...No...No, ¡A la cara no!

-Yusei-san ¡Perdone!

-¡Al rostro no, que es lo mejor de mi!

Un par de horas después los gemelos, Rua y Ruka, llegaron como cada día corriendo con alegría

-¡Yusei!-dijeron ambos lanzándose para abrazar al joven que lucia curiosamente bañado y cambiado de ropa, la ropa de siempre, pero perfectamente limpio sin sus manchas de aceite comunes.

-Hola chicos...perdonen, pero no podre estar con ustedes hoy iré a ayudarle a Aki con unos problemas de Física-les contó con calma el de ojos azules.

-Nee ¿Yusei tendrá una cita con Aki?-rió con diversión el gemelo varón

-¡Rua!-le regaño su hermanita mientras el niño reía nuevamente.

-Algo así..por favor, cuiden a los demás parece que...sufrieron un accidente-dijo acariciándoles las cabezas con lentitud para luego salir ya en su D-Wheel arrancando rápidamente a su No-cita.

-¿Accidente?-se dijeron ambos confusos y fueron hacia la parte trasera encontrando una escena que parecía sacada de una película de Bruce Lee.

-¿Que sucedió?-decía Rua tratando de levantar a Jack que tenia el rostro magullado y las ropas sucias como si le hubieran revolcado por el piso.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, la radio se encendió por si sola nuevamente.

"_I fought the law, i fought the law...and law won"_

-...No quiero hablar de ello-sentencio el "Gran" Jack Atlas, caminando a paso cojeante hacia dentro mientras Crow aun no recuperaba el conocimiento y Bruno pensaba en la mejor forma de destruir esa condenada radio infernal.

**Hola todo mundo, espero les allá gustado este capitulo quizá suba otro dentro de poco.**

**La traducción seria (De las canciones)**

**1: Miren un regalo del cielo, es fácil de ver, que ella es amor del cielo... (Carlos Santana Ft. Chad Groeger)  
**

**2: En el auto no puedo esperar, para recogerte para nuestra primera gran cita. (Blink 182)  
**

**3: Luche contra la ley, luche contra la ley...y la ley gano. (Green Day)  
**

**Ojala les guste.**

**Firma su amigo y escritor.**

**Jesus_Hardy.**


	2. Segundo round

**Bien, debido a la gran acogida del primer capitulo aqui vamos con el segundo.**

**Recuerden, comentenlo con sus amigos y amigas y hagamos que la seccion de Fan-fics de Yugioh 5D´s siga creciendo, que no hay muchas historias en estos momentos.**

**Disclaimer: La ultima vez que revise Yugioh 5D´s no me pertenecia.**

**Capitulo 2: Arrodillense ante el rey.**

Otra bella tarde en el garaje del Popo Time, los pajaros cantan el sol brilla; y Bruno lucha contra la radio que les metio en problemas hacia una semana.

-¿Sigues con eso Bruno?-le reclama el rubio del equipo.

-Asi es Jack-san, creo que puedo arreglarla pero el sintonizador sigue cambiando solo-explica el joven de cabello azul rascandose la barbilla de forma pensativa-Sigo sin entender porque.

-Es solo un pedazo de chatarra-diciendo esto le da un fuerte golpe-Deberias tirarla a-

"_**Be hold the king, the king of king´s...on your knees dog!"**_

En ese instante el corazon de Jack se incho de jubilo y alegria "¿Podria ser? ¿Una cancion que exprese todo lo que el y representa?"

-Tenias razon Bruno ¡Este aparato es fantastico!-decia el gran Atlas, tomando el aparato entre sus manos-Este aparato expresa con una cancion todo lo que yo ¡El gran Jack Atlas represento!

-¿Otra forma de subirse el ego? Creo que no fue tan buena idea lo de la radio ¿Eh?-decia Crow entrando en la habitacion, causandole una leve risa a Bruno y un seño fruncido a Jack.

-Simplemente estas celoso pajarraco, pues yo tengo una cancion que expresa lo asombroso de ser un Rey y tu no tienes-declaro su majestad, apuntandole directamente al rostro.

-¿Que? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando Jack!-Gritaba Crow viendo hacia la radio-Venga bebe, calla a este hablador-dice expectante de un buen tema musical.

-Eh...Crow ¿Sabes que le hablas a un objeto inanimado que no puede responderte cierto?-dice el esceptico Bruno, mas sus palabras fueron cortadas por la radio nuevamente.

"_**I believe I can fly... I believe I can touch the sky...I think about it every night and day... Spread my wings and fly away..."**_

El silencio inundo la habitacion, Crow miro a Bruno con una sonrisa burlona y alzo su ceja exclamando.

-¿Decias?

Perplejo Bruno observo el aparato preguntandose como era que este actuaba tan extrañamente solo.

-¡Esta cosa si le gusta a papi Crow!-exclamaba con su amplia y renovada sonrisa.

-¿Que sucede muchachos?-decia una voz tras de ellos y todos voltean sonriendo al ver a su lider regresar de ayudar a Aki con sus problemas escolares.

-¡Hey campeon! ¿Como te fue en tu No-cita?-decia su amigo cabeza de Zanahoria con una picara sonrisa-Queremos detalles, entre mas obscenos mejor.

-¡Crow! ¡No digas estupideces-exclama el rubio dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-Deja de hacer preguntas y dejale responder.

-¡No tenias que golpearme maldicion!

-¿Como te fue Yusei-san?-pregunta Bruno amablemente.

-Bien...simplemente necesitaba ayuda con unos temas, no fue gran cosa-decia muy calmado dejando su casco sobre su D-Wheel caminando rumbo a su habitacion-Necesito descanzar-declaro con calma, dejando al trio solo de nuevo.

-¿Que creen que en verdad paso?-rompio el silencio el mas bajito de ellos.

-Es hobio Hogan, Yusei de seguro arruino "el momento" y no quiere hablar de ello-se cruza de brazos el portador del Red Demon.

-Disculpen mi ignorancia...¿Pero que es "El momento"?-pregunta el mecanico haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-¿No sabes lo que es?-un indignado Jack le mira con pena ajena-El momento...es ese instante especial

-En el que tu y esa chica que te vuelve loco-continuo su amigo salvador.

-Se miran a los ojos-voz llena de sentimiento por parte de Jack.

-Y sin decir palabras, unen sus labios en ese momento especial.

-Solamente, la tomas de los hombros y ¡la besas como Dios manda!

-Oh-un facinado Bruno escucha con debocion estas fuertes palabras de los Salvadores-Eso es...increible-musica pensando en cierta corredora rubia de acento frances.

-Claro, eso lo se por el simple hecho de ser un adulto no es que alla estado enamorado o algo asi-dijo rapidamente el gran Atlas-Yo, el gran Jack Atlas, no necesito nada tan incensato como el amor-fuertes declaraciones.

-CoffCarlyCoff-tocia falsamente el dueño del Dragon Ala Negra.

-Por ultima vez...¡Esa chica no es mas que una tonta reportera que me acosa! ¡Entiendanlo!-grito a todo pulmon, entonces noto que tanto Crow como Bruno se pusieron mas palidos que Kiryu al volverse Dark Signer, preguntandose porque, recibio respuesta...un leve sollozo-Oh crap...

Detras de Jack, en la entrada del Garaje, Carly habia llegado a visitar a su "amor platonico" como todos los dias, llegando justo cuando este gritaba lo anteriormente citado.

-Yo...-trato de hablar evitando que su voz quebrada fuese tan notoria-No...no te molestare Jack-decia alzando la vista para verle, mantenia una dulce sonrisa, una dulce y falsa sonrisa tan notoria que parte el corazon el verla luchar contra las lagrimas-Eh...debo irme...yo...tengo trabajo-dijo torpemente para despues darse la vuelta y correr tan rapido como sus piernas le permitiecen.

Por si esto no le hubiese de por si carcomido el corazon a Jack, la radio sono una vez mas:

"_**The only one I loved and not forgive And though you've break my hear"**_

Eso si fue una apuñalada para el corazon de Jack, el volteo hacia Crow que le miro con cierta pena y abrio sus brazos casi invitandolo a un reconfortante abrazo, Jack camino hacia el, pero recibio una bofetada.

-Eso te lo merecias-se excuso el joven, abriendo sus brazos nuevamente, cuando se acerco le abofeteo de nuevo-Eso tambien

Rapidamente Bruno se acerco y le abofeteo tambien, ganandose una mirada de odio por parte del rubio.

-...Lo siento, pero se lo merecia Jack-san

-Necesito...estar solo...

Dijo caminando hacia su D-Wheel y se monta rapidamente, sin ponerse el casco enciende la maquina y sale del garaje dejando a Bruno y Crow solos.

-..._He really screw up the thing_

**Con eso terminamos por hoy gente.**

**Ahora diganme ¿Se merece Jack el perdon? ¿O la radio vovera a mentarle la que le vio nacer?**

**Cualquier sugerencia de cancion es aceptada.**

**Canciones:**

**1: King of Kings-Motorhead **

**2: I believe i can fly-Space Jam soundtrack.**

**3: Broken Hearted girl-Beyonce.**

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Firma su amigo y escritor.**

**Jesus_Hardy.**


	3. Guilty

**Hola, hola mis amigos.**

**Por extraño que paresca resivo mas reviws en esta seccion con pocas historias que en secciones con 30,000 historias en español, mucha gente le llama ironia...yo le digo broma del destino, o como yo le llamo al destino...Bob.**

**Disclaimer: Segun esta demanda por derechos de autor, Yugioh 5D´s no me pertenece...(maldito 4 Kids y su estupido equipo de super abogados judios)**

**Capitulo 3: Guilty.**

Los miembros del Equipo 5D´s andaban por las calles de su, ahora, bella Ciudad de Satellite con piezas escenciales en la reparacion de sus D-Wheels y como siempre, Bruno debia arruinar la paz.

-Miren lo que traje chicos-comenta con alegria el joven mecanico mostrando ese monstruo llamado "La radio"

-Sabes Bruno, creo que no es tan buena idea...-susurro Crow recordando que Jack estaba en una etapa de hipersensibilidad y Yusei lucia mas desconectado del mundo que mi modem de internet.

-¡Vamos! Un poco de musica les alegrara-comenta encendiendo la radio, y aunque suene extraño, Crow tuvo mucha razon.

"_**I feel guilty, my words are empty i didnt mind to hurt you"**_

Cuando la musica de The Rasmus llego a los oidos de Jack este bajo la mirada apretando la mandibula fuertemente, esto se ponia feo.

-¡Cambia Bruno, cambia!-dijo con fueerza Crow mientras el susodicho luchaba por cambiar la estacion con tremendo panico.

"_**I walk a lonely road, the only one i have ever know"**_

Cada cambio de estacion sellaba mas su ataud, Jack apreto sus dientes tanto que era un milagro que estos nos se cuartearan debido a la persion que les ejercia.

-¿Quieres morir acaso? ¡Apagala ya!

-¡Eso intento!

De un golpe el de cabello azul intento apagarla, grave error...de nuevo.

"_**Everything is my fault. I´ll take all the blame"**_

Lo unico que le faltaba a Jack, que hasta Kurt Cobain le reprochara su estupides, rapidamente Bruno pronuncio sus oraciones y Crow penso en la forma mas rapida de matar al mecanico antes que Jack le matara a el.

-Los alcanzare despues

Esas palabras provenientes del "Master of faster" dejaron al resto del equipo sorprendidos, el rubio acelero tomando una ruta alterna a la que ellos seguian.

Yusei, Crow y Bruno arrivaron al garaje al poco tiempo y Yusei fue directo a su habitacion, lucia mas apagado que una vela enmedio de un huracan y eso no era comun en el.

-Debemos ayudar a Jack-farfullo Crow con una cierta molestia, aunque lo odiase admitir Jack era su amigo y queria ayudarle.

-¿Que hay de Yusei? Esta muy deprimido desde que salio con Aki-san

-No me pidas milagros Bruno ¿Paresco cupido? ¿Me vez un arco y flechas del amor en la espalda? ¿Paresco usar pañal?-se quejaba el cabeza de zanahoria, mientras el de cabello azul se apenaba.

-Lo siento-se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, primero Jack y luego veremos que hacemos con Yusei...¡Que comienze la super operacion Hagamos-a-Jack-pedir-disculpas-a-Carly-por-ser-un-reverendo-patan-y-que-se-perdonen-comienzen-a-salir-y-le-pongan-mi-nombre-a-su-primer-hijo!

-Disculpa Crow...pero dudo seriamente que Jack le ponga a su hijo-

-Oh si, pronto veremos a un pequeño Crow revoloteando por aqui muajaja

Y mientras Crow seguia con sus sueños de grandeza Bruno se preocupaba por su salud mental.

Mientras tanto, en su habitacion, Yusei miraba el techo de forma meditante no sabia que sentir en esos momentos y su relacion con Aki cada vez se complicaba mas y ciertamente una mente nublada no era buena idea para el.

-¿Que hare?...

Se pregunto en voz alta, mientras abajo la radio se encendia nuevamente

"_**So...tell me when it's time to say...I love you"**_

**Con esto termina el tercer capitulo mis amados lectores.**

**Se que estos capitulos son cortos, pero trato de actualizar lo mas rapido posible para darles un poco de este rompecabezas historial, no se preocupen, aun faltan muchas cosas por ver.**

**¿A donde fue Jack?**

**¿Le dira a Carly que lo siente?**

**¿Ella le perdonara?**

**¿Yusei y Aki arreglaran su relacion?**

**¿Tienen una relacion?**

**¿Porque hago estas preguntas?**

**Esas y otras preguntas, quiza sean contestadas en el proximo episodios en solo dos dias en...¡Fanficion! ¡Su canal de Fanfictions preferido!**

**Firma su amigo y escritor**

**Jesus Hardy**


End file.
